2019 Wiki Summer Cup Competition 🏆
Hello everyone. Swayamplays here and today I will be hosting a new tournament Basically this tournament will count how many edits you have by the end of summer. So if you would like to participate please write your name below. The deadline is June 21st. Rules - You may add more reasonable rules # DO NOT SPAM EDITS! # DO not put random pictures to articles! # DO not just make random pages! # DO NOT add random categories to pages! # EVERY edit has to be related to the page # DO not annoy people to edit more # Have fun! �� LIST The numbers show how many badge edits you have before the competition. https://big-nate-comments.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Leaderboard * Spyroclub1 - 1230 * Swayamplays - 1190 * Neptune_Ninja_Comics - 1190 * 7o'clock - 270 *I ate some pie - 540 *Crossdoggo - 200 *Henry Hudson GC - 510 *GiantNate91 - 150 *a non-E mouse - 20 *Spade-GC - 420 *OfficialSans - 10 'THINGS TO REMEMBER' Alright then I will organize you into teams and whichever teams has the most badge points wins. The competition starts June 22th 2019 and ends August 31st 2019. Also, I will not be counting normal edits but badge edits. This prevents people from getting cheat edits. If you dont know what badge edits are then ask me. I WILL NOT BE COUNTING BADGE EDITS THAT WERE MADE BEFORE THE COMPETITION. THIS WILL ALLOW EVERYONE TO HAVE A FAIR CHANCE. Good Luck Teams I made these teams. Please tell me if you think the teams are fair or not, if you would like to. You may name your team on the sub heading. Remember, points before competition are worthless. They are just there to see how far you improve in this competition Team 1 - Spider Jockeys Team 2 - Polar Bears Team 3 - GalaxyGamer's Awards Spyroclub1 and Henry Hudson were both badge gaming which is against the rules. Spyroclub1 lost 300 points as he was the leader of the whole thing and Henry Hudson also did it under the influence of Spyroclub1. He lost 200 points. Golden Most Improved (Most Points earned by one editor) - 200 extra points - 7o Clock (Galaxy Gamers) Silver Most Improved (Second to Most Points earned by one editor) - 150 extra points - GiantNate (Spider Jockies) Bronze Most Improved (Third to most points earnedby one editor) - 100 extra points - Super Talker (Polar Bears) Best Mascot/Best Icon (Judged by Positive Elixer Trade) - 200 extra points - Spider Jockies Golden Most Badges (Most Badges that were earned by one person. Including ones that were made before competition) - 200 extra points - 7o Clock (Galaxy Gamers) Silver Most Badges (Second to Most Badges that were earned by one editor. Including ones that were made before competition) - 150 extra points - Spyroclub1 (Polar Bears) Bronze Most Badges (Third to Most Badges that were earned by one editor. Including ones made before competition) - 100 extra points - Henry Hudson (Polar Bears) Edit Kings (First team to 1500 badge points) - 30 extra points - Polar Bears Edit Gods (First Team to 2000 badge points - 50 extra points - Polar Bears Editor of the Competition - 7o Clock (Galaxy Gamers) - ' 300 points Kind Editor Award - '''Mint Crepe (Polar Bears), Giantnate and Mr Epic (Spider Jockies) -' 200 points Most Fair Team Award - 'Spider Jockies -' 150 points The 2019 Edit Champions (Team that has the most points by the end of the competition) - A Special Prize - '''Galaxy Gamers PRIZES (Suggest More on My Wall) Discord Pokemon (I HAVE MEGAS) Rename the wiki to whatever you want for 3 weeks Make the banner whatever you want for 3 weeks Have your username on the wiki whatever color you want discussions or chat moderator I'll upload a youtube on video that says you are amazing and Ill make a diss track on whoever you want me to. Swayamplays hand reveal I'll give you server owner on my discord server for 2 months. My ROBLOX group 500K Big Nate Bucks Category:Competitions